


Fingertips

by FyreinFlair



Series: Sensory Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy drabble, Painting, Prompt Fill, Solavellan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyreinFlair/pseuds/FyreinFlair
Summary: Sensory prompt fill: Fingertips smudged in blue ink.  Quick fluffy solavellan drabble with Solas painting late at night ^^





	

Solas prefers to paint in the middle of the night.

 

After the moon has hung in the sky for a few hours, after most of Skyhold puts itself to bed, Solas finally can breathe in the surrounding air with momentary peace. At last it’s quiet in the rotunda. Stretching his arms above his head, he began to work.

 

Depicting her beauty onto the walls is a challenge he enjoyed facing. His distinct style dictates his technique of painting, but in order to be able to capture the Inquisitor's features accurately... he has to make sure he works delicately. Patience is key, once the mural was upon the wall he could only add, not remove pigment, so the first strokes were the most important.

 

He closes his eyes and breathes in deeply.

 

_Now… how to capture her eyes?_

 

Bluer than the sky, deeper than the sea, they sparkled with a just hint of emerald that seemed to radiate with a magical energy that must come straight from the fade itself.

 

He mixes the pigments with a mastery that came from years of practice.  Each ingredient is infused with a touch of magic to allow it to last, creating the perfect hue so that generations to come may admire her beauty.

 

He always starts with the eyes.

 

He dips his brush into the ink. Beginning with small strokes, he moves in a circular motion to form the base of the circle, setting up the shape of the iris.  Veering his brush slowly over hard walls, he creates the softness of her gaze.

 

**_Crash!_ **

 

The sound of a cat disturbing the sleeping birds from up above startles him as the sound of squawking causes him to drop his materials, splattering upon the floor.

 

_“Fenedhis!”_

 

The ink has spread everywhere, and his paintbrush is nowhere to be seen… by candlelight anyhow. He sighs. 

 

Looking upon his hands he kneels down to inspect the remains of the ink. Curious, he dips his fingertips in the mess upon the ground, then straightens, placing the nearly empty pot of ink on the table beside him. Continuing as he did before, he now paints with his fingertips. 

 

Leaving space for soft pupils to fill the empty circles, he lingers his hands upon each line, highlighting her eyes until he hears quiet footsteps moving toward him.  

 

Familiar, soothing. Without a beat he gingerly calls to her.   

 

_“Vhenan.”_

 

He hears soft chuckling as his love settles in place beside him, questioning him gently.

 

_“Up late are we?”_

 

Smiling without looking at her, he continues to paint his artwork upon the wall.

 

_“To capture true beauty, I prefer to work without distraction.”_

 

Hesitating for a moment, he turns to her, showing his slight smile in the faint candlelight.

 

_“You, being the inspiration however, are of no distraction to me here.”_

 

Laughing, she wraps her arms around his waist.

 

_"Are you sure? I can be quite distracting when I want to be.”_

 

She softly kisses his neck, and Solas releases a low hum in approval.  Turning her face to the painting, she studies it for a moment, resting her head upon his shoulder.

 

" _Do my eyes really look like that?_ "

 

Solas turns to her, fingertips tracing her jawline.  

 

" _Indeed, they do.  You are a work of art vhenan._ "  

 

Kissing her forehead lightly, it isn’t until he pulls away until he remembers the blue ink still covering his fingers.  

 

" _Ir abelas, I… I forgot I was working without a brush..._ "

 

A look of confusion takes over her face for a moment, then she smirks as she dips her fingers into the pot of ink on the table.

 

Carefully, she trails her fingertips along his jawline as he did hers, smudging the ink as she went.

 

" _There. Now we can be masterpieces together_."

 

She touches him lightly on the nose and he chuckles, kissing her once more, uncaring of where the ink may stain.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote a quick drabble with a prompt from this list: http://youaremynewdream.tumblr.com/post/159029244018/64-sensory-prompts
> 
> I might have drank too much wine and had feelings. Thus fluff ensues~ Shoutout to my buddy Rachelle for helping me with my stupid tenses! XD
> 
> hope you enjoyed! mwah~


End file.
